Harry Potter and the Hunger Games
by ImNotSoEpic
Summary: Summary and how to help inside
1. Chapter 1

- Harry Potter/Hunger Games crossover -

- Hunger Games and Harry Potter crossover. OK, the rebels lost, Voldemort won. The capitol brought down all but FOUR districts and renamed them Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Story based in Harry Potter's times. It's a pick your own tribute and support them. Here's how it works: you pick a tribute (in this case, someone from one of the houses in Harry Potter times) and tell me name, year and what house they're in. I'll pick six tributes per house and they go into the arena. You can sponsor a tribute by collecting points by being the first to answer the quiz after each chapter. I will reply telling you that you got it right and will also be keeping track of points. Also, I will be entering four tributes, but none of them will win. Also, tributes for each district/house will be three boys and three girls. Also, Harry is 15 so base characters year's around Harry being 5th year -

_-OPEN SPOTS-_

**-GRYFFINDOR-**

Boy 1; Ron Weasley 5th year

Boy 2; VACANT

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; Hermione Granger 5th year

Girl 2; VACANT

Girl 3; VACANT

**-SLYTHERIN-**

Boy 1; Gregory Goyle 5th year

Boy 2; VACANT

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; Pansy Parkinson 5th year

Girl 2; VACANT

Girl 3; VACANT

**-HUFFLEPUFF-**

Boy 1; Cedric Diggory 7th year

Boy 2; Duncan Inglebee (I don't know year… if anyone knows, please tell!)

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; VACANT

Girl 2; VACANT

Girl 3; VACANT

**-RAVENCLAW-**

Boy 1; Roger Davies 7th year

Boy 2; VACANT

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; Cho Chang 6th year

Girl 2; VACANT

Girl 3; VACANT


	2. New Spots First Question

**Thanks to Dianna Phantom27 for reviewing, I'm grateful... you're my first review!**

* * *

**Hey! Got two new tributes..**

**-GRYFFINDOR-**

Boy 1; Ron Weasley 5th year

Boy 2; VACANT

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; Hermione Granger 5th year

Girl 2; Katie Bell 7th year

Girl 3; VACANT

**-SLYTHERIN-**

Boy 1; Gregory Goyle 5th year

Boy 2; VACANT

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; Pansy Parkinson 5th year

Girl 2; VACANT

Girl 3; VACANT

**-HUFFLEPUFF-**

Boy 1; Cedric Diggory 7th year

Boy 2; Duncan Inglebee (I don't know year… if anyone knows, please tell!)

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; VACANT

Girl 2; VACANT

Girl 3; VACANT

**-RAVENCLAW-**

Boy 1; Roger Davies 7th year

Boy 2; VACANT

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; Cho Chang 6th year

Girl 2; Luna Lovegood 4th year

Girl 3; VACANT

* * *

**ALSO here's this chapter's question;**

**What was the first suggestion for Dumbledore's Army with the initials D.A? (Not Dumbledore's Army) **

**HINT: Cho Chang..**


	3. Updated list

Hello, everybody.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related character, item or place. They respectively belong to J.K. Rowling. In the same way, I do not own any Hunger Games related character, item or place. They respectively belong to J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Yet again, new tributes. Not many spots left anymore. I'm taken aback by the number of reviews I received. *Jump for Joy***

**Also, Dianna Phantom won the last question asked…**

**-GRYFFINDOR-**

Boy 1; Ron Weasley 5th year

Boy 2; Neville Longbottom 5th year

Boy 3; Lee Jordans 7th year

Girl 1; Hermione Granger 5th year

Girl 2; Katie Bell 7th year

Girl 3; Parvati Patil 5th year

**-SLYTHERIN-**

Boy 1; Gregory Goyle 5th year

Boy 2; VACANT

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; Pansy Parkinson 5th year

Girl 2; VACANT

Girl 3; VACANT

**-HUFFLEPUFF-**

Boy 1; Cedric Diggory 7th year

Boy 2; Duncan Inglebee (I don't know year… if anyone knows, please tell!)

Boy 3; Zacharias Smith 5th year

Girl 1; Hannah Abott 5th year

Girl 2; VACANT

Girl 3; VACANT

**-RAVENCLAW-**

Boy 1; Roger Davies 7th year

Boy 2; VACANT

Boy 3; VACANT

Girl 1; Cho Chang 6th year

Girl 2; Luna Lovegood 4th year

Girl 3; Padma Patil 5th year

**This updates question;**

**What is the potion used, in Harry Potter, to make the drinker tell the truth? (Worth 3 Points)**

**HINT: Snape can make it… Not great of a hint. LOL.

* * *

**

**POINTS SYSTEM**

People with points, at the time being, will be noted below:

**~ Dianna Phantom27 ; 2 POINTS**

* * *

Come on, people, I need more tributes... Please submit more tributes.


	4. More Spots

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any Harry Potter related characters/places/items. In the same way, I do not own Hunger Games and any Hunger Games related characters/places/items.

**

* * *

Yet again, new tributes. Not many spots left anymore. I'm taken aback by the number of reviews I received. *Jump for Joy***

**No more Gryffindor spots, 1 guy, 1 girl Slytherin spot, 1 girl Hufflepuff spot, 1 guy Ravenclaw spot.**

**Also, Dontdiefred won the last question asked… VERITASERUM! HURRAY!

* * *

**

**-GRYFFINDOR-**

Boy 1; Ron Weasley 5th year

Boy 2; Neville Longbottom 5th year

Boy 3; Lee Jordans 7th year

Girl 1; Hermione Granger 5th year

Girl 2; Katie Bell 7th year

Girl 3; Parvati Patil 5th year

* * *

**-SLYTHERIN-**

Boy 1; Gregory Goyle 5th year

Boy 2; Blaise Zabini 5th year

**Boy 3; VACANT**

Girl 1; Pansy Parkinson 5th year

Girl 2; Astoria Greengrass 4th year

**Girl 3; VACANT

* * *

**

**-HUFFLEPUFF-**

Boy 1; Cedric Diggory 7th year

Boy 2; Duncan Inglebee (I don't know year… if anyone knows, please tell!)

Boy 3; Zacharias Smith 5th year

Girl 1; Hannah Abott 5th year

Girl 2; Susan Bones 5th year

**Girl 3; VACANT

* * *

**

**-RAVENCLAW-**

Boy 1; Roger Davies 7th year

Boy 2; Michael Corner 5th year

**Boy 3; VACANT**

Girl 1; Cho Chang 6th year

Girl 2; Luna Lovegood 4th year

Girl 3; Padma Patil 5th year

* * *

**This updates question;**

**What is the potion Severus Snape creates for Remus Lupin?**

**Hint: Werewolf?

* * *

**

**POINTS SYSTEM**

People with points, at the time being, will be noted below:

**~ Dianna Phantom27 ; 2 POINTS**

**~ Dontdiefred ; 3 POINTS**


	5. Create and OC?

Ok... Just to tell you, I'm making a Harry Potter Roleplay forum. If any of you want to join or like... create a character, or be a canon, or be a head of house/moderator, please just join and send me a PM.

.net/forum/Harry_Potter_Roleplay_The_Next_Generation/84563/

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related items, place, characters or quotes. I also do not own any Hunger Games related items, places, characters or quotes. I am not making money out of this production.

* * *

**Yet again, new tributes. Not many spots left anymore. I'm taken aback by the number of reviews I received. *Jump for Joy***

**No more Gryffindor spots, 1 guy, 1 girl Slytherin spot, 1 girl Hufflepuff spot, 1 guy Ravenclaw spot.**

**Also, Moe6swimmer answered the last question first… Wolfsbane potion!**

* * *

**-GRYFFINDOR-**

Boy 1; Ron Weasley 5th year

Boy 2; Neville Longbottom 5th year

Boy 3; Lee Jordans 7th year

Girl 1; Hermione Granger 5th year

Girl 2; Katie Bell 7th year

Girl 3; Parvati Patil 5th year

**-SLYTHERIN-**

Boy 1; Gregory Goyle 5th year

Boy 2; Blaise Zabini 5th year

Boy 3; Theodore Nott 5th year

Girl 1; Pansy Parkinson 5th year

Girl 2; Astoria Greengrass 4th year

**Girl 3; VACANT**

**-HUFFLEPUFF-**

Boy 1; Cedric Diggory 7th year

Boy 2; Duncan Inglebee (I don't know year… if anyone knows, please tell!)

Boy 3; Zacharias Smith 5th year

Girl 1; Hannah Abott 5th year

Girl 2; Susan Bones 5th year

**Girl 3; VACANT**

**-RAVENCLAW-**

Boy 1; Roger Davies 7th year

Boy 2; Michael Corner 5th year

**Boy 3; VACANT**

Girl 1; Cho Chang 6th year

Girl 2; Luna Lovegood 4th year

Girl 3; Padma Patil 5th year

**This updates question;**

**Name all the Harry Potter books, with brief information of plots. In order!**

**Hint: There are 7…?**

**Worth 4 POINTS **** so win… win… win!**

**POINTS SYSTEM**

People with points, at the time being, will be noted below:

**~ Dianna Phantom27 ; 2 POINTS**

**~ Dontdiefred ; 3 POINTS**

**Moe6swimmer**** ; 3 POINTS**

**OK… I'm desperate for Tributes so…**

**OC time **

**Fill out the following:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Bio:**

**Appearance:**

**Specialty:**

The list is short, but that's all I need to know…

* * *

Please reply, I'm counting on you!


	6. Spots Full

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter/Hunger Games related characters, items or places.

All spots filled :) Gryffindor Reaping is coming up. These updates will take longer, as I'm actually doing some writing...

**

* * *

-GRYFFINDOR-**

Boy 1; Ron Weasley 5th year

Boy 2; Neville Longbottom 5th year

Boy 3; Lee Jordans 7th year

Girl 1; Hermione Granger 5th year

Girl 2; Katie Bell 7th year

Girl 3; Parvati Patil 5th year

**-SLYTHERIN-**

Boy 1; Gregory Goyle 5th year

Boy 2; Blaise Zabini 5th year

Boy 3; Theodore Nott 5th year

Girl 1; Pansy Parkinson 5th year

Girl 2; Astoria Greengrass 4th year

Girl 3; Millicent Bulstrode 5th year

**-HUFFLEPUFF-**

Boy 1; Cedric Diggory 7th year

Boy 2; Duncan Inglebee (I don't know year… if anyone knows, please tell!)

Boy 3; Zacharias Smith 5th year

Girl 1; Hannah Abott 5th year

Girl 2; Susan Bones 5th year

Girl 3; Rose Zeller 1st year

**-RAVENCLAW-**

Boy 1; Roger Davies 7th year

Boy 2; Michael Corner 5th year

Boy 3; Terry Boot 5th year

Girl 1; Cho Chang 6th year

Girl 2; Luna Lovegood 4th year

Girl 3; Padma Patil 5th year

**POINTS SYSTEM**

People with points, at the time being, will be noted below:

**~ Dianna Phantom27 ; 2 POINTS**

**~ Dontdiefred ; 3 POINTS**

**~Moe6swimmer**** ; 7 POINTS**

This updates question;

~ Who are the Marauders and what are their Animaguses, where do the TWO passages shown on the Marauders' Map that is not caved in or known by Filch? Where do they lead? - Worth 5 points.

~~ Extra points (2) if you can tell me this:

What is Voldemort's real name, and what is it and anagram to?


End file.
